A Little Thing Called Love
by iqbal.gustiano
Summary: Cinta bisa tumbuh dari sesuatu hal yang sederhana


Title : A Little Thing Called Love / Sarang Bullineun Jageun Geot Length : Short Story (1/4)  
>Genre : Romance Author : Mr. Goo a.k.a Lee Dal Goo Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung<p>i"Satu hal itu terkadang tidak kita sadari. Di saat sedang bahagia bersama, hal itu muncul. Orang sering menyebutnya dengan nama cinta"i

Seung Chul muncul dari belakang kubikal kerja Siwon, berniat mengejutkannya. Namun yang ia dapat malah tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Siwon tetap saja tak terusik, masih bermain dengan kesepuluh jarinya diatas keyboard.

"Ya! Siwon-ah. Tak usah terlalu serius bekerja. Santailah sedikit." Kesal Seung Chul.

"Maaf Seung Chul-ah, tapi aku sedang tak ada waktu. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus aku buat." Siwon berbicara sambil terus memandangi layar komputer tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Seung Chul.

Seung Chul menarik ujung bibirnya pertanda kecewa. Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Direktur Park mendadak keluar dari ruang kerjanya membuat pegawai di lantai itu segera mengambil posisi manis. Direktur Park mengarah ke kubikal Siwon.

"Tuan Choi."

Siwon menoleh, "Oh, Ne Sajangnim." Siwon mengarahkan senyum kepada Direktur Park.

"Ada tugas untukmu. Barusan terjadi kecelakaan pada rombongan wisatawan. Salah satu korban selamat adalah warga Korea."

"Apa kecelakaannya begitu parah?"

"Bus rombongan mereka jatuh ke jurang. Aku ingin kau yang menangani masalah ini. Bisa kan?" Direktur Park melirik ke layar komputer Siwon yang menampilkan lembar kerja pengetikkan dokumen yang ia perintahkan. "Mmm.. Untuk masalah tugas yang aku berikan padamu sebelumnya, nanti aku akan tugaskan kepada orang lain."

Siwon sempat mempertimbangkannya , Apa salahnya mencoba "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Kita pergi sekarang. Tadi korbannya sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit."

oOo

Menjadi pegawai di kedutaan memang membuat Siwon tidak hanya bekerja di dalam kantor. Terkadang, pegawai-pegawai sepertinya sering ditugaskan untuk melayani orang-orang Korea yang berada di Perancis, baik menjadi guide tour wisata atau sekedar menemani dan mengawal khususnya bagi para anggota keluarga pejabat yang berlibur ke sana.

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia ditugaskan secara langsung untuk menangani korban selamat dari kecelakaan. Yah, mungkin bisa jadi pembeda dari keseharian yang itu-itu saja. Makanya, ia malah penasaran dengan tugas yang diberikan direktur Park itu.

Siwon dan Direktur Park berjalan ditemani seorang suster di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Langkah mereka terhenti di salah satu kamar bernomor 48 B.

Suster itu membukakan pintu kamar tadi, memunculkan ruang sakit seperti biasanya. Di atas pembaringan, seorang anak perempuan yang Siwon taksir berusia 15 tahun itu sedang berbaring tidur. Beberapa selang yang tidak Siwon ketahui berfungsi sebagai apa masih menempel di tubuh anak itu.

"Itu dia. Namanya Kim Woo Ri. Usianya 15 tahun. Dia ke perancis bersama kedua orang tua dan kakaknya dengan tujuan berlibur. Saat itu, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Arc de Triomphe." Jelas Direktur Park.

"Kata dokter, kepalanya membentur sesuatu dan menyebabkan penglihatannya akan menjadi terganggu. Selain itu kakinya juga retak. Tapi untungnya dia tidak perlu diamputasi." Lanjut Direktur Park.

"Hanya dia yang selamat? Orang tuanya bagaimana?"

"Kau benar. Orang tuanya meninggal di tempat. Mmm.. tugasmu hanya perlu menjaganya sampai sembuh. Dan kau bisa menanyakan informasi lebih mengenai dirinya. Tim sudah menelepon kakeknya di Seoul, tapi katanya, suruh biarkan dulu dia disini sampai sembuh. Ia juga mengatakan akan menanggung semua biaya."

"Kau tidak perlu mengawasinya sepanjang hari. Cukup sesekali saja." Lanjut Direktur Park.

Siwon kembali memandang ke arah anak itu. Cantik, namun ia merasa kasihan.

oOo

Siwon menekan bel salah satu kamar apartemen. Seseorang membukakan pintu selang beberapa menit.

"Kau baru sampai, memangnya tugas yang diberikan Direktur cukup sulit kah sampai kau harus pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Seung Chul sembari menutup pintu.

"Tidak sih, ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan di rumah sakit tadi." Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang hingga terdengar suara 'brukk' "Oh, aku lelah sekali."

"Ya! Kau bisa merusak kasur itu jika seperti itu caranya."

Siwon membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk di kasur. "Besok kantor cuti selama sehari kan? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama teman-teman yang lain? Lalu kita bisa karaoke bersama juga."

"Aku sih mau-mau saja. Tapi.."

"Masalah uang, biar aku yang traktir."

Seung Chul tersenyum kecil, "Gitu dong. Itu baru namanya Tuan Choi."

Mereka tertawa berkelekar bersama.

oOo

Kantor kedutaan memang sedang cuti hari ini, namun keinginan Siwon untuk lebih mengenal anak itu membuatnya kembali membesuk Woo Ri. Bukan dalam urusan kerja, hanya sekedar membesuk saja. Mungkin alasan itu bisa jadi alasan yang baik jika Direktur memarahinya.

Siwon sampai di depan kamar Woo Ri. Ia membukanya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu. Bisa saja kan anak itu sedang tidur.

Seorang dokter dan perawat telah ada di kamar itu sebelum Siwon. Mungkin check up atau apalah. Siwon tidak terlalu memahami prosedur rumah sakit.

Selang yang terpasang di tubuh Woo Ri kini hanya tersisa dua saja. Selang pernafasan dan selang infus menunjukkan bahwa kondisi Woo Ri semakin membaik walaupun belum siuman.

Dokter menjelaskan keadaan Woo Ri saat itu. Benar saja, kondisinya memang membaik dengan cepat. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dokter dan perawat tadi keluar dan menyisakan Siwon yang terus memandangi anak itu.

Flashback...

Sekumpulan siswa berkeremun melihat sesuatu. Siwon yang ikut penasaran juga mencoba mengikuti anak-anak yang pergi memusat ke suatu tempat. Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan terlambat meuju ke lokasi terpaksa saling bertanya satu sama lain hingga menciptakan kegaduhan. Banyak pula yang menaikkan tumitnya dan melompat-lompat agar dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi termasuk Siwon.

Dari dalam kerumunan, seorang guru dibantu beberapa siswa lainnya membopong seseorang yang nampaknya pingsan. Siwon sempat melihat wajah orang itu. Dia Sooyoung, teman sekelasnya.

Sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, Siwon dan Sooyoung juga bersekolah di SMP yang sama hingga mendapat beasiswa bersama. Ia sering bertemu namun tidak pernah mencoba akrab.

Siwon menunggu hingga keremunan mulai berpencar dan sepi. Dari tempat Sooyoung dibawa tadi, hanya ada sebuah pot yang pecah dan bekas darah.

"Kau tahu, kabarnya, yang menjatuhkan pot tersebut adalah orang yang tidak menyukai Sooyoung. Dia kan sering dibully di kelasnya."

"Benarkah? Jahat sekali ya. Apa begitu jika masuk ke dalam kelas favorit? Aku bersyukur tidak masuk ke kelas itu."

Siwon hanya mendengarkan bisik antar teman-temannya yang rata-rata mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia juga tahu kalau Sooyoung sering mengalami pembullyan di kelas karena ia selalu meraih juara pertama sejak kelas satu. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat orang lain iri terhadap Sooyoung dan berusaha mencelakakannya.

Pembullyan terhadap murid peraih beasiswa dan ditransfer ke sekolah ini memang selalu terjadi setiap tahun ajaran. Apalagi jika meraih peringkat teratas, karena jika berhasil mendapat prestasi yang baik di sekolah itu, beasiswa penuh akan diberikan untuk melanjutkan ke universitas. Hal itulah yang membuat para murid bersaing ketat untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut.

Siwon sampai di rumah sakit dimana Sooyoung dirawat. Dari pusat pelayanan, Siwon menunggu di kursi. Orang tua Sooyoung masih berada di kamar sakit Sooyoung. Ia ingin menunggu hingga orang tua Sooyoung pulang.

Untungnya, tak berapa lama, orang yang ditunggu baru saja keluar dan menuju ke pintu keluar rumah sakit. Siwon beranjak. Berjalan menuju pintu ruang sakit Sooyoung, nomor 48 B.

Siwon membuka perlahan. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Sooyoung yang terbaring dengan perban melilit kepalanya.

Ia hanya menatapi orang itu. Diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

Flashback End

oOo

Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran makanan korea di pinggiran jalan kota Paris. Tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Woo Ri dirawat.

Siwon melangkah menuju salah satu meja panjang dimana Seung Chul, Min Jung, Yoon Hee, dan Myung Ho sudah tiba sedari tadi.

"Ya! Neo! Kau tahu tidak sudah berapa lama kami menunggu?" Tanya Min Jung yang merasa mulai berkarat menunggu Siwon untuk datang.

"Kami tak bisa memesan makanan walaupun dari tadi pelayan terus mendatangi kami karena kami menunggumu. Katanya kau yang akan membayar kan, makanya kami tidak bawa uang." Myung Ho menjelaskan keluhannya dengan lembut membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Mianhae, tadi aku baru menjenguk klienku di rumah sakit." Siwon mencoba memberi alasan.

"Oh, anak yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu ya? Sudah siuman?" Tanya Yoon Hee.

"Belum, tapi kata dokter, kondisinya semakin membaik." Siwon duduk berleseh di samping Seung Chul.

"Jadi kita bisa mulai memesan kan?" Seung Chul mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Iya, iya. Pesan lah, asal jangan terlalu mahal ya."

Semua bersorai senang.

oOo

buRue De Grenelle, Paris 11:29 AMbr/  
>South Korean Embassy's Officeu/b

Sehari cuti rasanya belum cukup bagi teman-teman Siwon khususnya Seung Chul. Seung Chul yang berperawakan tinggi namun kurus itu sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya berkelekar bersama Myung Ho, Yoon Hee, dan Min Jung, sedangkan Siwon masih duduk tenang di depan monitor, menjelajahi internet mencari kumpulan motivasi.

Di antara kubikal kerja pegawai lainnya, kubikal Siwon lah yang paling banyak dipenuhi oleh sobekan kertas kecil yang ditempel dengan selotip berisikan bermacam-macam tulisan, baik itu jadwal agenda, kata motivasi, atau hanya quote buatannya sendiri.

Handphone di kantong Siwon bergetar. Sebuah telpon masuk dari Direktur Park. Dia tidak di kantor kah? Untuk apa menelepon? Pikir Siwon.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Tuan Choi, aku baru saja dapat kabar dari rumah sakit. Anak itu sudah siuman. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Oh Ne, aku juga akan menyusul."

Segera setelah menutup sambungan telepon, Siwon langsung menyambar jas yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi dan berlalu menuju rumah sakit.

oOo

Siwon membuka pintu. Di dalam sudah ada Direktur Park dan seorang dokter. Woo Ri masih berbaring namun matanya sudah terbuka.

Siwon berjalan mendekat. Menatap langsung mata Woo Ri yang memandang kosong ke arahnya.

"Woo Ri-ya, orang yang ku ceritakan padamu sudah datang."

Siwon masih diam. Ia terus memperhatikan ke arah mata Woo Ri. 'Dia benar-benar tak bisa melihatku?'

"Untuk saat ini dia masih butuh banyak istirahat. Penglihatannya memang terganggu seperti apa yang saya beritahukan sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat 25 persen dari penglihatan normal."

"Terimakasih dokter telah memberikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk anak ini."

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit pergi. Direktur Park mengatakan pada Siwon untuk keluar juga dan membiarkan Woo Ri beristirahat.

oOo

Siwon berpisah dengan Direktur Park di cabang jalan. Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju Sungai Seine. Tentunya setelah mendapatkan izin dari Direktur.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya, di dekat jalan masuk taman Jardin Tino. Letaknya 600 meter dari tepian sungai Seine. Taman ini sering menjadi pilihan jalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan indah Sungai Seine.

Hari itu taman tidak begitu dipadati pengunjung, bahkan bisa terbilang sepi. Mungkin karena masih dalam jam kerja.

Pohon ceri dan magnolia berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan setapak taman. Di bawahnya, terdapat sebuah kursi panjang dari kayu yang keliatan nyaman untuk di sambangi. Dengan view dari hijaunya pepohonan dan indahnya Sungai Seine, Siwon berjalan di setapak perlahan.

Dia berhenti di tengah jalan.

Flashback..

Bangku Sooyoung kosong. Ia dengar, Sooyoung mengundurkan diri setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kelas selesai dan para murid mulai membubarkan diri masing-masing. Siwon mengubah jalur pulangnya, atau dia pergi tempat lain?

Ia sampai di jalan perumahan yang nampak sepi dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan sebuah rumah dan mengetuk pintunya.

Seorang wanita yang agak tua membukakan pintu setelah berulang kali diketuk oleh Siwon.

"Siwon-ah.. Ada apa kemari?" Perempuan itu sedikit heran sambil memandangi wajah Siwon berulang kali.

"Aku, hanya ingin menanyakan, kabar Sooyoung."

"Oh, tapi dia bersama Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berangkat ke Paris kemarin sore."

"Ye?"

Flashback End...

oOo

Ya, Siwon mengingat kembali alasannya menjadi anggota kedutaan. Sooyoung, dia mencari orang itu.

Siwon mendengus pelan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang memakai topi lebar dan keliatan familiar di mata Siwon. Dia menoleh ke arah orang itu dan memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Choi Sooyoung, mungkinkah?'

TBC

oOo 


End file.
